


Keep Calm and Perform an Experiment（保持冷靜，做做實驗）

by xy700145



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>收錄於《Keep Calm and Perform an Experiment》（保持冷靜，做做實驗）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

第一章

為了科學精神，或是個人的惡趣味，夏洛克˙福爾摩斯嘗試過許多實驗，他所做的實驗多是能在實驗室內精密控制的項目，夏洛克不想承認他偶爾會對自己在社會性的經驗不多而感到遺憾，然而他從不覺得融入社會把自己變蠢對他有任何好處。  
不過夏洛克現在有助手（兼室友兼同事兼朋友），他覺得自己可以容忍些許的社會性，希望與他互相影響的人能從他這裡學著變聰明，那就不枉費他試圖讓自己飛速運轉的大腦稍微轉慢一點。

作為夏洛克的助手，約翰˙華生的人生總是充滿意外，他不抱怨這點；相反地，他樂在其中。不過有時候約翰會被夏洛克的舉動弄得哭笑不得。  
「夏洛克，這又是哪門子的實驗？」約翰表情無奈，這不怪他，任何人被雙手分開綁著吊起，臉色都不會多好。  
更別提在這之前，夏洛克突然走過來，口裡說要做實驗，接著開始要求他脫衣服，約翰半信半疑地脫掉上衣與褲子，堅持保住最後的遮羞布。  
「如你所見，我在做田野調查。」身穿睡衣的夏洛克一絲不苟地測試繩子鬆緊以確認約翰無法掙脫，他想自己不該把偷來的（又被搜走的）手銬還給雷斯垂德，這裡剛好派得上用場，雖然打繩結同樣難不倒他。  
約翰的身上只有穿一件內褲，除此之外無其他布料，「我想田野調查的意思是指你親自到你想調查的地方實地記錄。」約翰望天。  
「我的確在啊。」夏洛克看著他的眼神像是約翰正在無理取鬧。  
「別逼我踹你，」約翰深呼吸之後說，夏洛克沒有將他的腳綁起來，「或者這就是你的打算，你不用這樣做，我也會成全你。」  
注意到壁爐的火正在燃燒，近日的天氣遠未到使用壁爐的時候，這肯定是預謀犯案，約翰瞇起眼想。  
「約翰，」語氣裡隱含著『別鬧啦』的意思，夏洛克不耐煩地開口，「一個人的自由正繫在這上面。」  
「也有可能這只是你新的打發時間的方式。」約翰吹鬍子瞪眼地說。  
「你把我想成什麼人？」夏洛克一臉正直地否定。  
「不，我這樣說是因為我太了解你。」約翰犀利地戳破他的表相，「別偏題，你到底想幹嘛？」  
「紀錄人體上的鞭痕。」夏洛克走到他背後，在約翰看不見的位置審視地推估他的背部脂肪含量，他不懂這有何大驚小怪。  
「你從茉莉那裏騙來的屍體不夠用了嗎？」約翰驚奇道，沒想到夏洛克還會缺屍體，如果茉莉終於從無望的暗戀中解脫，他會祝賀她。  
夏洛克繞著約翰轉一圈，確定自己沒有遺漏甚麼，「嘖嘖嘖，我這次要的是活人身上的鞭痕紀錄。」  
「讓我猜猜，我被選中的原因是我就在你手邊。」約翰翻了個白眼。  
「別老是猜，要從蛛絲馬跡裡推導，用用你不經常動的腦袋。」夏洛克假裝出義正辭嚴的語氣，下一句立刻變調，「沒錯，因為你最方便。」  
「我不相信你沒有相關的資料。」約翰努力想逃脫挨鞭的命運，這種資料稱不上珍稀。  
「資料跟真實數據會有誤差，再說即使以前見過紙面數據，那也需要反覆驗證。」夏洛克只差沒說他就是要這麼做，再講他也不會住手。  
「你可以出去……花錢請個不管誰來！」約翰徒勞地朝他喊。  
「約翰，站好別動，我不想綁你的腳。」夏洛克持續進行手上的準備工作。  
約翰無望地發現事情已無法被阻止，他現在就是砧板上的肉，又或許夏洛克認為這跟找他幫忙發簡訊或拿手機沒兩樣。  
他以前就不該太縱容他，約翰忿忿然想。  
「你快點搞定！」約翰自暴自棄地說。  
「我需要一份很詳──細──的數據。」夏洛克拉長著尾音，怪欠揍地說，「如果第一次的數據不足，我可能要重複取樣。我可以做實驗幾天幾夜不停，你了解的。」  
這絕對是威脅，約翰暗自磨牙。  
「約翰，我會從最輕鬆的先來。」夏洛克似是安撫地說，從桌上的數支鞭子中，拿起傷害最低的九尾鞭，這種鞭子只有長時間鞭打才會造成傷害。  
「你會用嗎？我是說用在活人身上，我可不是屍體。」約翰如臨大敵，瞥了一眼旁邊不知何時出現的數根鞭子，除了夏洛克手中的，還有馬鞭跟柳條鞭。  
「我擁有一切所需要的知識，包含持鞭手勢、力量與方向控制，不會有問題。」夏洛克自信滿滿地拉住鞭子兩端活動開。  
「我看還是……啊！」猝不及防間，約翰的背部挨了第一鞭，他叫道，「我還沒準備好。」其實這一下不是十分痛，只是約翰沒有預料到而已。  
「我準備好了。」夏洛克挑眉，朝空氣甩了一次鞭。  
夏洛克下手的力道不重，每揮一鞭便停下來觀察背部剛形成的鞭痕，煞有其事的在筆電上輸入資料，由於胸腹的臟器較多，夏洛克將各種鞭子粗淺地試過一遍後暫時停手。  
反覆地繃緊又鬆弛身軀，約翰壓抑的喘息聲已開始變得粗重，「結束了嗎？」他說。  
約翰背後的人沒有應聲，夏洛克修長的手指觸摸上一條打出的細痕，溫熱的觸感從略顯紅腫的皮膚上傳來，約翰忽然覺得心被搔了一下，他吞回一聲嘆息。  
「別動。」夏洛克說，約翰忍不住扭動。  
「說得簡單。」約翰心虛地假意抱怨，「換你來這個位置啊。」  
「如果你能夠知道我要觀察什麼，也不是不行。」夏洛克的意思很明顯，他就是比較聰明的那一個，「堅強一點，你都入侵過阿富汗了。」  
「又不是我一個人。」約翰嘟嚷，然後受不了地說，「你到底在摸什麼！」  
聽見他聲音中的異樣，夏洛克直起蹲下湊近觀察痕跡的身體，「你勃起了。」一語道破。  
約翰的臉刷地變紅，「不要把這種事情說出來。」他為夏洛克的情商感到抱歉。  
「這是事實，輕微的痛感在某些情形下會引發快感。根據現在的狀況，你知道自己沒受到嚴重傷害的威脅，又近乎裸體，我摸你身上的傷痕造成刺激一定也不奇怪。」夏洛克頭頭是道地分析。  
「行行好，閉嘴。」約翰想把自己的臉藏起來，可惜他的手還被綁住，地上亦沒有突然出現一個洞。  
「你在發情的時候，講話會比較直接。」夏洛克在內心歸檔這個新奇的發現。  
「夏洛克！」約翰用譴責的語氣說。  
「我不該這麼說嗎？」夏洛克快速接道，「我要繼續了。」  
他拿起馬鞭，從屁股開始更進一步的實驗。因為臀部的脂肪較多，可以承受較大力的鞭打，從而觀察力量對傷痕的影響。  
然而鞭打屁股對許多人，尤其是像在約翰這種狀態下的人，具有更深的性暗示，他逐漸難以阻止所有的喘息逸出口外。


	2. 第二章

第二章

鞭打與沿著脊椎逐漸攀爬的心癢難耐交錯沖刷過心臟的同時，約翰分神在思考若哈德森太太現在闖進客廳，恐怕他們是一對的『刻板印象』就再也無法被撼動了。  
話說回來，就算沒有這件事，只看其他事怕早就將這個頭銜掛在他們頭上，這麼想又覺得哈德森太太闖進來似乎沒甚麼要緊。  
不，約翰驚覺自己根本不想讓任何人看見現在的模樣，身後的始作俑者除外。  
「專心點，約翰，」夏洛克放下馬鞭，將神遊物外的助手喚回現實。  
「什麼？」約翰皺著眉說，「我以為你只需要我的身體。」  
「你的腦袋也在召募之列，我需要活人的數據，當然你的注意力也是活人的特徵之一。」夏洛克繞到約翰的正面注視他。  
「你能在我出門不在的時候跟我說話，什麼時候你開始在乎這個。」約翰把頭轉開，內心祈禱夏洛克不要把視線降低，他不認為下身的平口褲能遮掩目前的狀況。  
「但是現在你在場，雖然你的觀點不經常有用，但是有人跟我聊天能幫助我思考。」夏洛克理直氣壯地說，轉回背後把用鞭炳輕戳約翰屁股的紅痕。  
約翰深呼吸幾下後說，「你真的是處男。」  
「抱歉？」夏洛克回過神來問，從約翰游移的目光中恍然大悟，「你想射了。」  
沉默了片刻，約翰破罐子摔破地說，「對，那你可以放開我了嗎？」  
「噢，我可以幫忙。」夏洛克語調平淡地說，好像他只是難得幫忙收拾一次客廳。  
「所以我才說你是處男，」約翰組織了一下言語，「這時候讓我一個人待著就好。鬆開我，然後我能自己解決。」  
「我在試著表現通情達理。」夏洛克覺得自己的好意被浪費了，「還有我不是處男。」  
約翰沒回話，但他的表情在說『你就是』。  
「你是雙性戀，在兩方面都有性經驗，這點可以從你觀察男性軀體和女性軀體的方式看出，你能夠被任何一種引起性慾。性經驗則是從……」夏洛克條理分明地說。  
「隱私，夏洛克，這是個人隱私。」約翰脹紅著臉打斷，「不要老是分析我，就算一定要分析也別讓我知道。」  
「那我可以幫你了嗎？」夏洛克拉開笑容，「就是手淫罷了。」  
「我可以自己來，但是你沒打算接受『不』的答案對吧，隨便你。」約翰嘆了口氣，放棄無謂的抵抗。當作是一次普通的互相幫忙好了，約翰想。  
沒有採取正面相對，夏洛克從背後抱住約翰，雙手朝下拉低他的內褲，露出已然挺立的陰莖。  
「勃起時長度接近十四公分，靠近平均值。」夏洛克無機質般的聲音在約翰耳邊響起，他覺得心跳瞬間漏了幾拍。  
「千萬別把這個紀錄在你的記憶殿堂裡。」約翰氣息不穩地說。  
下一刻夏洛克握住他的陰莖根部，約翰立即忘記要發牢騷這件事。夏洛克的另隻手輕捏陽具頭部，純然的快感使約翰倒吸口氣。  
與其說是幫忙紓解，夏洛克更像是在擺弄對方的下體，翻來覆去地搓揉，甚至圈住卵蛋目測大小。  
「你能不能……快點。」約翰盡力平穩自己的呼吸後說，「那不是玩具，玩你自己的去。」  
「我從出生就和它相處在一起，沒有新鮮感。」夏洛克聲音依然冷靜，但是略顯急促的呼吸聲快要隱藏不住。  
「見鬼，你放開我，我自己來！」約翰低咒道，被綁高的手握拳，難忍地掙扎起來。  
夏洛克改由一隻手握住上下套弄，另隻手抓住約翰的屁股，掌心揉過布滿鞭痕的臀肉時，約翰忘記要收斂自己的叫聲。  
隨著空氣中散開腥羶的氣味，約翰放鬆自己高潮時繃緊的肉體，頭靠在身後的夏洛克肩上，若非被綁住，他現在應該會坐倒在地板。  
「我做得如何？」夏洛克解開約翰被束縛的雙手，抓住他的腰將他半拖半帶地引到沙發坐下。  
「盡顯二十年的專業水準。」約翰壞心地說。  
「除非把事實擺在眼前，否則你們這些人總是會忽略真相。」夏洛克較真地說，「我確實有過性經驗，男女皆有。」  
「因為實驗需求？」滿足後的約翰悠閒地調侃。  
「因為我必須了解自己的身體以判斷如何以最少的次數應付生理需求。」夏洛克的答案十分地『夏洛克式』。  
「我怎麼一點也不覺得意外。」約翰低聲笑。  
門口傳來上樓的腳步聲，約翰的笑聲嘎然而止，神色慌張地三步併兩步衝進廁所，就在他關門的同時，大門的開啟聲與哈德森太太的聲音出現在客廳。  
「男孩們，要吃晚餐嗎？」哈德森太太說，「我只是多煮了一些，不是你們的管家喔。」  
「好，約翰會想吃的。」夏洛克無視哈德森太太看見客廳一堆鞭子的狐疑表情。  
「他在哪裡？」哈德森太太轉進廚房，把食物放到桌上。  
「他現在不方便。」躲在廁所側耳聽的約翰發誓夏洛克一定在吃吃偷笑。  
哈德森太太臉上出現瞭然的神情，「那我不打擾你們了。」她眨眨眼。  
她步出的腳步聲在門掩上後變得模糊不清，已經把自己弄乾淨但依舊僅著內褲的約翰衝出來小聲叫道：「這下渾身是嘴也說不清了。」  
「從來就沒有清楚過。」夏洛克沒當回事。  
一開始被誤會時，約翰有抓狂的衝動，現在他已經麻木了，拎起扔在座椅上的衣服穿好，決定先把晚餐吃完。被折騰一下午，他餓了，而飢餓感同樣在促使他放棄無用的生氣。  
把食物舀進嘴裡，約翰轉頭看壁爐，等會他要滅掉壁爐裡不合時宜的火焰，一穿上衣服他便感覺室內的溫度太高。


	3. 第三章

第三章

從那一日後，夏洛克與約翰之間的曖昧氛圍提升一個層級，用句安德森的話來說，粉紅泡泡清晰得令他噁心。多諾萬則是憂心忡忡地重提舊話，勸說約翰尋找一個健康又安全的興趣。  
麥考夫甚至打電話到夏洛克的手機，可惜夏洛克拒絕接通，而後約翰在夏洛克的手機裡看見叫他們聖誕節一起回去吃飯的簡訊。  
約翰頓時覺得夏洛克不可能如他表現得那般毫無所覺，即使他再不通人情，夏洛克從不錯過周遭的細節，他卻一句話也沒說，像往常一樣繼續生活，這就是他最大的異狀。  
「你在等我先開口。」約翰盯著無所事事躺在沙發上翻來覆去哀號沒有案件的夏洛克說，「為什麼？」  
「哎呀，你終於發現了。」夏洛克故作驚喜，停下把自己當煎魚的舉動。  
「這是個新實驗嗎？」約翰情緒複雜，想要相信又怕被耍的心情在他胃裡翻滾。  
夏洛克挑眉，「即便他們說我是冷血的渾蛋，但是我沒這麼下作。」  
「原因是我很方便？」約翰對他沒輒，自我嘲笑道。  
「這是原因之一，主因是我經過層層分析後想通自己的感情。」夏洛克坐起身，難得嚴肅地說。  
「你現在聽起來完全不反社會。」忽略掉前一句，約翰無法克制揚起嘴角的衝動。  
「從來都不是，我是高功能反社會。」夏洛克挺起胸膛說。  
「你幹嘛不直接告訴我？」約翰疑惑地問。  
「那樣就不有趣了。」夏洛克興致勃勃地說，「我說了，你要學習觀察所有的細節，哪怕再微小。」  
「得了吧，別拿你那套用在感情上。」約翰好心情地不跟他計較，「理論在這種事上做不得準，我不必是諮詢偵探也看得出你沒談過戀愛。」  
「那是因為絕大多數的人愚蠢得難以忍受。」夏洛克做出不悅的表情。  
「我一直以為我是絕大多數人之一。」約翰被夏洛克拉坐在沙發上。  
「你是特別能夠容忍我的那一個。」夏洛克低聲說。  
「你是生活白癡，而且幾乎得罪所有人。」約翰偷瞥他一眼，夏洛克沮喪的樣子可不多見，「但是我不是在容忍你，除此之外，你的人生和你足夠精彩到使我接受那些缺點。」  
「你談過許多次感情，對象橫跨了三大洲。」夏洛克板著臉推論，「如此甜言蜜語不可能沒有經過練習。」  
接著，他們湊在一起大笑出聲。  
「如此一來，我就能用事實告訴你，我不是處男。」夏洛克舔了下嘴唇。  
「喔？」約翰發出懷疑的聲音。  
「耳聽為虛，眼見為實。」夏洛克把手跨放在約翰肩膀上。  
「嗯哼，我很期待。」約翰從不怯戰。  
「我的房間？」夏洛克側頭示意。  
「現在？」約翰差點被自己的口水嗆到，夏洛克的世界果然以光速在前進。  
夏洛克點頭，他不覺得大白天上床有甚麼問題，同樣不覺得剛確定關係就上床足以稱奇。  
「我們才確認彼此的關係。」約翰失笑，「現在最該做的是一起吃頓飯。」  
「我們每天都一起吃飯。」夏洛克說。  
「前提是你每天都願意吃飯。」約翰至今還沒辦法勸服夏洛克按時吃飯，以夏洛克的觀點，那樣太浪費時間。  
「許多人從第一天就認為我們在一起。」夏洛克站起來，「那樣夠久了。」  
「但是……」約翰是先約會再上床的傳統派，至少他以前一直這麼做。  
「你怕了？」夏洛克毫不猶豫地使用激將法。  
「我不是我們之間對性愛不熟悉的那個人。」約翰挺直背脊說。  
與其繼續鬥嘴，夏洛克先一步走向臥室，用挑釁的眼神看他，約翰跟著站起踩著軍步走過去。

這非約翰首次進入夏洛克的房間，他曾經因為這個或那個因素踏進，例如把神智不清的夏洛克弄進去，又譬如因為擔心室友把自己悶死在房間裡而進去查看。  
可是因為眼下這種理由進來倒是頭一遭。  
「謝天謝地，你這裡還有地方能下腳。」約翰目光掃過地上散亂地堆疊的雜物。  
夏洛克的房間猶如綜藝節目中的驚嚇箱，看起來很驚人，然而絕大多數時候是安全的，偶爾才會踩中無傷大雅的陷阱。  
「不要表現得大驚小怪，我同樣需要走路，當然會留下道路。」夏洛克讓出床旁的位置，「你先請。」  
「一起。」約翰伸手拉他，兩人跌坐在夏洛克乾爽的床上。  
「你穿太多了。」夏洛克挑剔地看著約翰身上的襯衫與長褲，其實約翰本想出門替冰箱補貨。  
「比起你出門的全副裝備，這才不多。」約翰反擊道，夏洛克現在穿睡衣，大概想在家裡度過沒有兇手出沒的一天。  
「那麼，我們應該從脫對方的衣服開始。」夏洛克在腦中搜尋幾項如何開啟一場性愛的方案，挑選出一個常見的答案。  
「你說得太多了。」約翰悶笑，「就這件事上，別管你的大腦在想什麼，你心裡想怎麼做就怎麼做。」  
下一秒，約翰被夏洛克撲倒在床上，「遵從專家的建議。」  
「如果比較對象是你的話，我能接受專家的頭銜。」約翰在對方的身下伸展軀體，些微嫉妒地看向長他一截的腿，他的腳趾只能碰到夏洛克的小腿。  
在約翰說話的時候，夏洛克已經動作迅速地解開他上衣所有的鈕扣，手指的靈巧可見一斑。  
「小心囉，我學得很快。」夏洛克親一口他的下巴。  
慶幸夏洛克穿的是睡衣，約翰一扯就拉開他的綁帶，「現在平手了。」  
他們沒有幾件的衣服在你一言我一語之間脫個精光，半勃起的陰莖如今毫無阻礙地抵在一塊。  
「有潤滑劑嗎？」約翰在兩人皆意亂情迷之前趕緊問。  
「有。」他伸長手，從床頭櫃的雜物中把瓶子拎出來。  
「你絕對有預謀！」約翰用眼神刺了他一下。  
「潤滑劑也能用來手淫。」夏洛克面不改色地說，發揮出他哄騙受害人家屬時的演技。  
「你根本不想花時間在這上面。」約翰嗤了聲，戳穿他的厚臉皮。  
「好吧，你抓到我了。」夏洛克低下頭，兩人的嘴唇相碰，津液交換發出微小的聲音。  
「我的比你長。」低頭望一眼兩人的陰莖，夏洛克沾沾自喜地說。  
「比較大小是青少年在做的事情。」約翰咕噥，想要表現自己並不在意，然而沒幾個男人真的不在乎這點。  
「你就當我十五歲。」夏洛克聳肩。  
「我比較想要一個三十五歲男人在床上。」約翰假意抱怨，扳起他的臉，用唇舌轉移他對陽具遲來的興趣。

從坦誠相見開始，兩人的身體不斷地扭動與對方摩擦，此時陽具皆已然硬挺。  
約翰使力翻身，將夏洛克壓在身上，「現在聽專家解說。」他雙手抓住夏洛克的身側，唇貼在夏洛克的右乳頭上，先是舌頭繞著乳暈舔一圈，然後用牙齒輕刮，夏洛克開始哼出氣息潮濕的鼻音，在他抗議另外一邊受到冷落之前，約翰放開右乳，轉攻另外一個。  
作為反擊，夏洛克開始輕搔約翰的耳側、脖頸與腰側。  
「不要逼我笑。」約翰不得不停下來，邊笑邊說。  
「身體的癢處是比較敏感的皮膚，這些是你的敏感點。」夏洛克用平常低啞的嗓音說，「我在驗證我的推論。」  
「我不懂這些，但是我知道男人都有一個共同的敏感點。」約翰探手抓住兩人的陰莖摩娑，夏洛克的大腦短暫罷工。  
前列腺液的溢出使得約翰的動作更為順暢，夏洛克一手抓住他的後頸，一手抱住他，兩人緊繃的肌肉昭示釋放的時機來臨，約翰卻在此時停手。  
「嗯？」夏洛克不滿地哼，然後他用力，兩人的位置再次翻轉。  
「你這樣就滿意了嗎？」呼吸聲同樣粗重的約翰說。  
「別低估我，」夏洛克說。  
「那就先省省精力。」約翰說。  
「嗯哼。」夏洛克不置可否，「那麼，好戲開場。」  
「你總會把事情搞得戲劇化。」約翰發誓這是他第一次在床上笑成這樣。  
「而你不討厭這點。」夏洛克臉上掛著得意的表情。  
不過夏洛克接下來的舉動立刻打住他的笑聲，他側過臉舔吻約翰的頸側。  
「不，我不想明天穿高領。」約翰沒底氣地呻吟，快感讓他的抵抗變得軟弱，但是這種天氣穿高領肯定會引發一輪猜想。  
「讓他們去說。」夏洛克在他耳邊說，「可憐啊，他們也沒甚麼別的好做。」  
很快地，約翰沒空再去思考明天的穿著，因為夏洛克沾染潤滑劑的手指靠向他的腿間，在後穴來回磨蹭，然後探入一根。  
約翰的腿緊纏住夏洛克的腿，他一隻手抓著夏洛克的頭髮，另一隻手的拇指伸進他的嘴唇，享受夏洛克的舌頭滑過指腹的觸感。  
「是這裡。」夏洛克修長的手指在約翰體內輕戳，蹭過不明顯的前列腺，約翰的陰莖馬上變得更加硬挺。  
「啊……我快出來了。」約翰說，他左右扭動想避開那個位置。  
夏洛克放開那點，繼續增加手指數量直至三根，他們呼出的氣息逸散在空氣中合成一團，身體佈滿熱汗。  
「進來。」約翰的雙手抓住夏洛克的肩膀。  
「你的括約肌還沒擴張到能夠完全承受的時候。」夏洛克低聲解釋，如果可以，他想使用儀器來測量約翰的極限，然後再制定方案。  
「些微的痛感也是快感的一部份。」約翰挑眉，他從沒打算教科書式地遵循每個步驟。  
回應他的是夏洛克直挺的陽具緩慢卻堅定地崁入他的身體，全部進入時，兩人放開不由得繃住的呼吸。  
再來的狀況就超出夏洛克的掌控，這是他人生中難得幾次放縱身體自行決定，不再經過腦袋分析，就算他分析的速度快得驚人。  
他的陰莖埋在約翰溫暖的體內，充分的潤滑使約翰渡過起初的少許不適感就被快感淹沒，夏洛克毫無章法地在約翰後穴裡衝撞，約翰抬高臀部迎接更深的侵入。  
他們的唇舌再次交纏，然後約翰在他仰頭的時候咬住他的喉結，夏洛克低吼著射出體液，約翰抓住他握住自己陽具的手動幾下，同時噴薄在兩人的腹部間。

夏洛克通常是自我控制較強的那一個，這次也不例外，他比約翰更快恢復平穩的呼吸。  
「這是報復嗎？」夏洛克指自己喉結上的吻痕。  
「我不想做明天唯一穿得不合季節的人。」約翰哈了口氣後說。  
「是什麼讓你覺得我會在意到去遮掩這個？」夏洛克側身用一隻手撐住頭看向約翰。  
「唔。」約翰用雙手手掌遮住臉，「老天。」他模糊的聲音從掌下傳出。  
夏洛克抱住他，低聲笑，「他們最多也就說我們上床而已。」  
攤開手，約翰望著天花板，「這就是我盡力想避免的，沒人想被人知道自己的情事，就算他們是情侶。」  
「凡人啊。」夏洛克蔑視地說。  
「嘿！」約翰沒用什麼力氣捶他的胸，「但是我堅持我的評價。」  
「嗯？」夏洛克漫不經心地問。  
「處男。」約翰口齒清晰地吐出這兩個字。  
「小心，我很快會讓你收回這兩個字，用你的親身體驗。」夏洛克輕聲做威脅狀，「就像我說的，我學得很快。」  
「儘管來。」約翰開始覺得迷糊了，他今天打算跳過午餐直接睡午覺，希望醒來時，胃不會抗議。  
任由夏洛克繼續在他身上東摸西蹭，約翰徒然反抗兩句就瞇起沉重的眼皮。


	4. 第四章

第四章

今天可謂之多事之秋，還沒等約翰想出來接下來幾天如果需要面對雷斯垂德的小組，他該怎麼著裝與解釋會比較不尷尬，夏洛克的手機就響起代表『新案件尋求諮詢』的簡訊聲。  
早不早晚不晚地就是今天，約翰在內心哀號。  
「看在老天的份上，」坐在沙發椅上的約翰直面夏洛克躍躍欲試的目光搖頭，「我不去。」  
「約翰！」夏洛克模仿約翰常用的不贊同語氣說。  
「不要『約翰』我！」約翰用手指用力指著頸側，「你看看這個。」他脖子上一片紅痕，那是好幾個吻痕交叉覆蓋的結果。  
「有個受害人等著我們。」夏洛克用誇張的語氣說。  
「格雷森要諮詢的是你。」約喊反駁道，「再說你就不能在家辦案嗎？像上次用筆電視訊那樣。」  
「誰？」夏洛克想了三秒後說，「噢，雷斯垂德。」  
「行行好把他的名字放進你的『記憶殿堂』裡。」約翰在講記憶殿堂時用手指做出引號，「我們時不時要跟他碰面，不要再刪除這個。」  
「他知道我在叫他不就行了。」夏洛克不在乎地說，「以及不，我要去現場。」  
約翰糾結地皺眉，並在心裡替雷斯垂德默哀，不曉得何時夏洛克才願意記住他的名字。  
「可是我需要你。」夏洛克壓低音調試圖蠱惑他。  
「要我提醒你嗎？你在犯罪現場做得最多的就是指出我的不足之處跟錯誤觀點。」瞧見夏洛克的嚐試，約翰試著抑制笑意。  
「你能夠啟迪我，」夏洛克抱住他的新科男友，「你總是能。」  
「好，我被你收買了。」約翰舉手表示投降。  
夏洛克得意洋洋地笑，很快換好衣服，而且沒有遮掩喉結上的咬痕。  
「你今天嘴巴甜得可怕。」約翰假裝抖落手臂上的雞皮疙瘩。  
「我觀察力過人，承認吧，你喜歡聽。」夏洛克打開門，率先下樓。  
身穿一件高到遮住所有脖子的上衣，放棄掙扎的約翰腳步輕快地跟隨。

有夏洛克在的地方，夏洛克永遠是焦點所在，但是今天例外，約翰沒有哪一天比今天更希望大家都去注視夏洛克，今天交錯在他身上的視線令他坐立難安。  
為什麼大家不去看那個大剌剌暴露出來的痕跡，要一直裝作不在意地掃向他，約翰納悶地想。  
「掩飾比暴露出的更吸引人。」夏洛克走過他旁邊的時候小聲說。  
「見鬼。」約翰低咒。  
夏洛克走向屍體，專注地觀察一切，迅速切換成辦案模式。在一旁控制現場的雷斯垂德躡手躡腳地靠近約翰。  
「你們做了？」雷斯垂德表情不變地小聲八卦。  
「拜託別問。」約翰臉上掛著鎮定的偽裝。  
「你上星期才說你們沒在一起。」雷斯垂德覺得自己跟約翰一起泡酒吧泡出的友情經受嚴峻的考驗。  
「我上次講的時候的確是這樣。」約翰辯解，內心鬱悶地呻吟。  
「你手腳真快。」雷斯垂德撞了下他的肩。  
「我就當你在稱讚了。」約翰不想解釋動作快的那個人不是他，就讓雷斯垂德這樣以為好了。  
「那麼……」雷斯垂德停頓一下，「他不是無性戀？」  
約翰拒絕回答這問題，用目光譴責自己的朋友。  
「你打算在部落格上公佈這件事嗎？」雷斯垂德問，「大家會祝福你的。」  
「不！」約翰忘記控制音量，頓時所有人的目光以他的位置交織成一片網。  
雷斯垂德在約翰用手撐住額頭做無奈狀時溜回屍體旁邊，假裝剛剛那個八卦的人不是自己。  
「約翰。」夏洛克用放大鏡看地下的一塊血跡，頭也沒回地朝他招手。  
盡量保持平常的步伐，約翰走過去蹲在夏洛克旁邊。  
「看這個。」夏洛克將放大鏡遞給他。  
認真地觀察良久，約翰直起身，「這還有點濕。」  
「幹得好，」夏洛克回身跟雷斯垂德說，「死者有肝臟疾病，血液凝固得比較慢，所以流血的時間比較長，死亡時間要比估計的往前推十五分鐘，嫌疑人範圍要重新圈定，如果你找到的那個人右手有傷痕，他就是兇手。」夏洛克走進另外一道飛濺的血滴，「檢查這一道，這不是死者的血。」  
「厲害。」約翰總是看不膩他擺顯自己。  
「約翰，走了。」夏洛克拉開大門，在門外的安德森與多諾萬說甚麼之前舉步離開，被忽略的兩人氣得咬牙切齒。  
「下次再一起去喝一杯。」約翰對雷斯垂德說。  
雷斯垂德點頭，大聲朝外叫，「來個人把這行血收集起來。」  
約翰快步趕上夏洛克，「你怎麼看出來那不是死者的血？」  
「飛濺的方向不對。」夏洛克說，「吃晚餐嗎？」  
「難得你今天居然想吃飯。」約翰懷疑地看他。  
「情侶不是該約會嗎？」夏洛克理所當然地反問，「你跟女伴在一起時很熱衷這項活動。」  
「對啊，他們通常會在家裡梳妝打扮，然後出門找個燈光好氣氛佳的地方。」約翰向他解釋道。  
「麻煩。」夏洛克不屑地說，「形式主義，他們的腦容量這麼小，居然不省下來做重要的事情。」  
「去哪裡吃？」約翰假裝無意地碰他的手一下。  
「安吉羅的餐廳。」夏洛克抬手招計程車。  
他的身旁，約翰噗哧笑出來，惹來夏洛克疑惑地看他。  
「沒事。」約翰拍他的背幾下，「安吉羅的餐廳很好。」  
這一次，當安吉羅再次暗示他們是一對時，兩人回以曖昧的神情，約翰不再試著解釋，安吉羅激動地在蠟燭之外又給他們的桌上擺一朵玫瑰。


	5. 尾聲

尾聲

夜深人靜時，輕微的聲響皆會被放大，對約翰這種軍旅出身的人而言，更是大聲得難以忽略，他鎮定地維持熟睡的假象，等來人摸上他的床時迅速打開床頭櫃抽出槍，在他用槍指著對方腦袋的時候，後者的手抓住他的手腕。  
「夏洛克？」約翰錯愕地說，「見鬼的，你搞什麼，我差點殺了你！」他後怕地放下已經上膛的手槍。  
「我睡不著，」夏洛克把約翰往內擠，將自己修長的身軀塞進他的床上，「我快被無聊煩死了。」  
揉了揉沒睡飽所以酸澀的眼睛，約翰說：「呃，你下午才解決一個凶殺案。」  
「那個案子從頭到尾只花了一小時，」夏洛克孩子氣地嚷嚷，「還有一半花在通勤上。」  
「還讓整個蘇格蘭場圍觀我們半小時。」約翰半真半假地埋怨，「我欠格雷森一頓酒。」  
「為什麼？」夏洛克不懂他們搞在一起與雷斯垂德有何關聯。  
「因為他是我的朋友，而我曾經信誓旦旦地說我們沒有看上對方。」約翰的聲音越來越模糊，快要重新睡著。  
「又是朋友這種東西。」夏洛克說得像看見討厭的蟲子。  
「這就是普通人的生活，我們跟周遭的人交，嗯，朋友。」約翰差點忘記自己要說甚麼，他實在太睏，「我真的要睡了。」  
「那我怎麼辦？」夏洛克佯裝委屈的語調，像抱枕頭一樣把約翰圈進懷裡。  
半睜隻眼瞄他，約翰很想陪他聊天，可是不敵睡魔，「睡覺？」  
「約翰，約翰，約－－翰－－」夏洛克不厭其煩地呼喚他。  
一隻手從夏洛克的胸膛一路摸索上去，約翰摀住他的嘴巴，「不要吵我。」  
把自己的手蓋上約翰的手，夏洛克抓著他的手舔他的掌心。  
約翰快速地將手抽回去，放在夏洛克的下腹，手掌貼在他腰上，「幹什麼？」  
「試著讓我的腦袋轉得慢一點。」夏洛克轉身回抱住他，用自己的嘴堵上約翰的。  
因為缺氧感，約翰只能和向他招手的睡魔說再見，他睜開眼睛，「你就是不放棄，對嗎？」  
「鍥而不捨。」夏洛克笑起來，靠在他身上的約翰感受到胸膛的震動。  
手從約翰睡褲的鬆緊帶處進入，夏洛克蓋住他的屁股，手掌抓住左邊那團肉搓揉。他們靠得極近，所以可以聽見對方的呼吸聲，夏洛克感覺約翰呼出的氣打在他的鎖骨上。  
「我們還沒練習過口活。」夏洛克開心地提議，「我們可以用一種姿勢同時互相口交。」  
「我知道那個姿勢。」約翰說，大多數經歷過荷爾蒙爆發的青少年時期的人都會從一些謎片獲得這類資訊。  
夏洛克轉了一百八十度後跨在約翰上方，自己的下身對著約翰的臉，而他正注視約翰的下體。兩人拉扯開對方的睡褲，露出裡面的陽具。約翰抱著他的臀部，示意他降低骻部，夏洛克同時降低他聰明的腦袋，把約翰的陽具含進嘴裡。  
他們的習慣不同，約翰先將夏洛克的大半長度含進去，把陰莖整個弄濕；而夏洛克握住他的底部，先將頂端含住，然後才一吋吋地向下舔，因為嘴裡有東西，兩人的呻吟都悶在嘴裡。  
不多時，他們開始朝對方的嘴裡挺動，夏洛克用指甲輕刮約翰的卵蛋，陰囊的敏感度不比陰莖差；約翰在他進出的時候，用牙齒輕搔，毫不意外夏洛克的東西變得更硬。  
最後他們僵直身體射在對方嘴裡，約翰推了下他的屁股，夏洛克側身倒在旁邊，然後在床上摸索著轉半圈與約翰並排躺下，抽出幾張衛生紙遞給約翰，他們將口裡的濁液擦乾淨。  
「嗯？」看見約翰糾結的表情，夏洛克輕哼問。  
「我想漱口，但是我更睏了。」大半夜運動一場，約翰無比思念夢鄉。  
「那就睡醒再去。」夏洛克抱著約翰，同樣不想動。  
「我成功讓你願意睡覺了嗎？」約翰問。  
「我在享受腦袋不再飛速運轉的珍貴片刻。」夏洛克蹭了蹭他。  
「安啦，你還是最聰明的人。」約翰拍他的背。  
溫暖的體溫從旁邊傳來，約翰很快地睡著，夏洛克勉為其難地一起躺著。

幾個小時之後，夏洛克睜開眼，他得到睡眠品質極好的三小時，現在已精神奕奕且睡意全消，但是同床的約翰還睡得亂七八糟，夏洛克愉快地決定有些事情他可以在腦袋裡解決，那就暫時不起床了。

完


End file.
